deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick VS Jacob Frye
Roman Torchwick VS Jacob Frye is a What-if! Death Battle created by Randomination Who are you rooting for? Roman Jacob Description: RWBY VS Assassin's Creed! Which charming cane-wielding gangster will emerge victorious in a duel to the death? Interlude Wiz: Crime isn't always senseless violence. Sometimes, you just need flair, charms, and a walking stick. Boomstick: And these two are certainly the top tier in their trade! Wiz: Roman Torchwick, Vale's most wanted. Boomstick: And Jacob Frye, assassin leader of the Rooks! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Roman Torchwick: (Sacrifice by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey L. Williams) plays) Wiz: The world of Remnant is very much like our own, but has some key differences. Boomstick: Evil monsters crawling everywhere, everyone has a personal superpower, and every weapon... is also a gun! Sounds like my kind of place! Wiz: To survive in this world, you gotta be pretty damn tough. Boomstick: And nobody gets it by like this gentleman! Roman: "Oh, it is good to be back!" Wiz: Roman Torchwick is a professional criminal operating in the city of Vale, and despite his small range of business, he is more than a match for most amateur huntsmen. Boomstick: See, everybody in Remnant has this super cool thing called "aura." It projects a force-field around them, protecting the user from any harm. Aura blocks any possible injuries momentarily, but it does run out, leaving the user vulnerable. Wiz: With one's aura also comes a special ability unique to the user, called a "semblance". Roman's is unrevealed, but despite never using it, he has proven he is not easy to put down. For instance, his weapons. Boomstick: In Remnant, for some reason, every weapon transforms into a gun. Roman wields a cane named Melodic Cudgel. This thing doesn't just help him walk. Oh, no! The hook can be fired, grappling onto enemies and the other end shoots explosive flares! Wiz: Not sure it's exactly what we think. See, Remnant runs on a fuel called "Dust". Boomstick: *snickers* Wiz: *sigh* Hear me out... odd name aside, the people of Remnant use Dust to supply their energy, fuel their machinery, and can be fired as ammo. Different types of Dust are element-based, with variants like fire, wind, lightning, ice and so on. Boomstick: For a small-time thief, he's done quite a lot for himself. He's easily kept up with Blake Belladonna, Sun Wukong, and Ruby Rose in a fight. These three have proven themselves to be highly skilled time and time again. Heck, he nearly killed Ruby! Wiz: But, he's also got his weaknesses. He often wins by retreating, and doesn't fight unless he has to. He cannot keep up a good fight for long should his opponent gain an advantage, and he's always strongest when he has help from grunts and allies. Should he be completely alone, he wouldn't be able to keep up. Boomstick: But friends! Keep your friends close and your wallets closer, because if Roman Torchwick's in town, you just might lose more than your money. Roman: "You wanna be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history! As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and survive!" Jacob Frye: (Waltzing on Rooftops and Cobblestones by Austin Wintory plays) Wiz: The Industrial Revolution. A time of progress, profit, and great injustice. Boomstick: At the capital of the world, London is a place of opportunity for all, but the poor kids working the factories can say otherwise. Wiz: So naturally, the Assassins had to make things right. The only logical solution then would be to send in professionals with an elaborate plan of attack, right? Boomstick: FUCK, NO! Ladies and gentlemen, meet the unstoppable Frye Twins! Raised by British assassins from birth, they were highly trained from a young age in the art of killing Templars. Evie was stealthy, efficient and analytical, but Jacob's an entirely different guy! Jacob: "Let's wake them up, shall we?" Wiz: Jacob is very headstrong and reckless, known to jump into situations without much thought. But what he lacks in brains, he more than makes up for in his fighting prowess and strength. Boomstick: By the time of the Industrial Revolution, weapons were sort of... illegal. This means Jacob carries light, but hits hard. As an assassin, he has his hidden blades, small and retractable wrist-mounted blades for stealth kills. But after an upgrade, his gauntlet also packs a grapple launcher that he can use to scale buildings and cross large gaps. His gauntlet also fires a hallucinogenic dart, which causes enemies to go berserk and die from poisoning. Not enough? If ignited by fire, it releases the toxin in a gas cloud! Wiz: Jacob also carries a set of weapons, including his cane sword, which is extremely helpful in stunning enemies and his kukri, which can cut through bone. He also carries a standard six-barrel revolver as well as throwing knives. Boomstick: Jacob also packs smoke bombs, which stun his enemies and mask his escapes, and voltaic bombs, which attack with electrical shocks. However, Jacob's personal favorites are some good old-fashioned brass knuckles! These things help him hit harder and stun his enemies! Besides all that, he's also got Eagle Vision, which helps him mark enemies and detect them from afar. Wiz: Jacob's proven himself a capable leader, as seen with his gang, the Rooks. He's helped to defeat Crawford Starrick and claimed the entirety of London as his gang's territory. But the Leap of Faith might be his greatest accomplishment. A free-fall from heights as tall as Big Ben would surely be fatal, but the man shrugs it off like it were nothing! HOW? HOW DOES THIS WORK?! Boomstick: But the man's not invincible. His cocky and arrogant attitude leads him into more trouble than he can handle, and he doesn't think his situation through in favor of charging in headfirst, which may have accidentally crashed the Bank of England. But that's why he and his sister are such a deadly duo. They may be total opposites, but they balance out each other's strengths and weaknesses. Wiz: But in Death Battle, we prefer a bloody one-on-one duel to the death, and that's where Jacob's at home. Jacob: "Your services are no longer needed." Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLEEEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE (Setting: Whitechapel Station, London) Roman walks through the sea of people at the station, wondering where he is and how he got here. He weaves through the crowd, pickpocketing civilians here and there, discreetly swiping wallets and shoving them into his pockets as he smokes a cigar in his lips. Roman: "Tsk. Idiots." Roman is almost through the crowd when a man wearing a top hat and dressed in a leather black coat checks his pockets. Jacob: "Oi! Who took my cash, dammit?!" Jacob activates his Eagle Vision and spots Roman highlighted in red, but senses something about him that's different. Jacob: "Who is this guy? Eh, he's gonna die anyways." Jacob moves through the crowd, following Roman. Roman looks behind him to see someone moving in his direction, and starts moving faster. Both men push and shove through the crowd, but Jacob gets impatient and pulls out his revolver, scaring the nearby civilians away. Jacob fires once, but Roman dives out of the way. Jacob fires again, hitting his arm, but it doesn't bleed because of his aura. Jacob: "Final warning, you fugly bloke. Give me back my money or you won't live to spend it." Roman only smirks at Jacob and leans forward with both palms on the crook of his cane/ Roman: "Listen, buddy. I'm just trying to mind my own business in this big city, but if it's a fight you want, then how's about you put up a good one!" Jacob slips on his knuckles and Roman holds up his cane at Jacob. FIGHT!!! (Die by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey L. Williams) plays) Jacob runs straight at Roman, who fires several shots of dust at him. Jacob dives and rolls to dodge them, and brings out his revolver. He fires four more shots at Roman, who dodges the first one, but the other three hit, stunning him. Jacob uses this opening to get close. Jacob hooks him in the face with his right, and slams down on his head with his other arm. He pulls out a kukri blade, slashing against his chest and attempting to stab it in, but Roman swats it away with his cane and proceeds to bludgeon Jacob over the head multiple times with Melodic Cudgel, jabbing the end against his stomach, knocking the air out of him before firing a shell at his feet, blowing Jacob into the air. "T-the hell? Why didn't the blade cut him?" Jacob thinks to himself as he gets up and draws his gun again. He fires one shot and two more, but Roman knocks the bullets out of his path with his cane and proceeds to fire a shot of his own at Jacob, who strafes to the side to dodge, drawing his kukri again. He grabs a smoke bomb and throws it at Roman, who raises his arms instinctively. Stunned, Jacob exploits this by attacking from behind, stabbing the blade into his aura, causing it to flicker and Roman to yell out in pain. He clashes with Roman's cane as Jacob attempts to strike his neck, but the Assassin jerks forward with a headbutt, causing Roman's head to rattle as blood escaped his mouth. Jacob then grabs Roman by his throat and prepares to stab him with a hidden blade. Jacob: "Shame. I expected a real fight." Roman: "Who said we were done, idiot?" Roman then shoots at Jacob's feet and sends both men flying from the explosion. Jacob is badly injured from the blast, but some medicine helps him recover. Suddenly, the loud noise of a train's whistle rings throughout the station, and a massive steam engine chugs in, and Roman smiles. Roman shoots a flare at Jacob, who jumps to the side out of the way, but the blast distracts him from Roman's escape. Roman uses his hook to escape atop the passing train. He jumps in the engine car and sticks the cane up the conductor's chin. Roman "Whatever you do, DON'T. STOP. THIS. TRAIN." Roman threatens him menacingly, to which the frightened man shakingly nods, shifting the lever to full speed. Roman then climbs out and on top of the cars. He looks at Jacob running to catch up and takes out some fire dust crystals from his pocket and throws them in Jacob's direction, raising Melodic Cudgel. Roman: I'm afraid this... is where we part ways. Jacob reacted the second Roman shot at the crystals, blowing up a good portion of the station, but Jacob fired his rope launcher at the train and stood himself up, facing his opponent. Roman: "Oh, you're quite persistent, aren't you?" Jacob put away his knuckles in favor for his cane sword, drawing the small blade menacingly. Jacob: "I'm just playing hard to get, pretty boy." Jacob sprinted at him and the two crossed weapons, Jacob relentlessly slashing and swiping with the cane and the sword in tandem, but Roman was able to block and deflect each strike with incredible speed. Jacob swings the blade in the direction of his throat, but Roman leans back to dodge and raises his arm to block a swing from the blunt cane end, smacking his own weapon against Jacob's head, causing him to reel momentarily, but he got back up easily with a fist up Roman's gut, stunning him. Using this opportunity, Jacob reels him in with his grappling hook, jabbing him across the jaw, slicing against Roman's face with his cane-sword and uppercutting him under the chin, sending Roman flying back, only for him to get up as he wiped red blood from his lips. Roman then ran up to his opponent and began to counterattack as he side-stepped one of Jacob's swings with the cane bit and used the crook of his cane to throw it off the moving train. Jacob then tackled Roman and tried to stab down on him with the remaining blade. Roman held up his hand and his aura began to repel the blade from his flesh. Jacob: "What the..." Roman then grabbed the blade and tossed it away. Jacob pulled out his kukri and a voltaic bomb, which he threw at Roman, causing him to shoot it on instinct. The bomb went off quite near him, stunning Roman and leaving him open for an attack. Jacob tried to hack through him, but his aura protected what he didn't block. Jacob then grabbed Roman by the collar and kicked him off the train, but Roman used his crook to pull him down with him. Jacob tumbles down the side of the rails and rolls down the slope, scraping his flesh and bruising it against rocks and dirt below, before crashing against a tree, causing Jacob to spit blood from his lips. Jacob: "D-dammit, Evie..." Jacob was bleeding on the ground and completely drained from the fight. Roman, meanwhile had gotten up and despite the fact that his aura was flickering from the fall, it shielded him from the damage. Roman picked up his cane and moved to Jacob's body. Roman: "Quite the fight, my friend. I feel like we could've come to terms over a nice smoke. But I'm a survivor, and you're in my way." Roman fired a shot from his cane, blowing Jacob's head to bloody chunks. He then walked in the direction of the city of London, lighting a cigar in his mouth and wiping the blood off his suit. Roman: "I think I'm gonna enjoy this city..." KO!!! Analysis Boomstick: Hell yeah! USA! USA! USA! Wiz: Shut up. Roman isn't American. Boomstick: So anyway, this was a very close match. The two were both highly skilled fighters, but let's look at their strengths and weaknesses. Wiz: Jacob was a slick fighter, capable of dodging gunfire while running, but Roman had the advantage in resistance with his aura. As seen with Lie Ren, aura is very strong, enough to hold back a giant snake by the fangs and hold back geysers of lava. He also had an advantage in firepower, as seen with the explosive blasts he uses as ammo. Boomstick: Jacob on the other hand, had an advantage with his arsenal and possessed a far larger range of weaponry than Roman. He also gained an advantage in mobility and agility, as seen with his skills in free-running, fighting and his rope launcher. He also had a stealth advantage, with his assassin training and smoke bombs. Wiz: But the deciding factor was their skill in a fight. Jacob has taken on gang leaders and thugs, but Roman has had to deal with much more challenging enemies, such as Ruby Rose, who can take on entire hordes of Grimm on her own without as much a scratch on her. Roman has even been able to block point-blank gunfire from Sun Wukong, as well as stand up against Blake Belladonna without even getting hit. Blake has been seen fighting at incredible speeds and agility, such as when she fought in the "Black" trailer. Roman has fought her before and deflected every strike she attempted on him. Boomstick: Not enough for you? How about when Sun Wukong used his gun-chucks on him. He was attacking with both bullets and melee in rapid succession, and Roman blocked every hit with nothing but his cane. Wiz: If Jacob did get his aura down for a killing blow, landing an actual hit on Roman would be a genuine challenge. Boomstick: Actually, Jacob's best bet was to use the hallucinogenic dart on Roman, but it wouldn't be enough. Wiz: Roman's aura would've prevented the dart from entering the skin, and the only way Jacob could've gotten it to affect him was to either disable his aura or make him inhale the poison in gas form, which would only be possible if Roman shot the dart in mid-air. But Roman's clear reaction would be to simply block the projectile with his cane. Boomstick: Looks like Jacob's chances... were Frye'd. Wiz: The winner is Roman Torchwick. Next Time on Death Battle! ???: "I will absolutely make you evildoers pay here and now!" ???: "I am making humanity pay for what they've done!!!" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Randomination Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Handsome theme Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles